


Couldn't Be More in Love

by atashin_chini



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Bokuto calls him baby, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff, High School Akaashi Keiji, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, University Student Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atashin_chini/pseuds/atashin_chini
Summary: Akaashi is jealous and Bokuto saves the day.





	Couldn't Be More in Love

Akaashi has been feeling down lately. It started when Bokuto, his boyfriend, went on a party after winning a match against some university. Although, he's still in his last year of high school, he knows what a college party is. Drinks and girls. 

"Akaashi, you've been ignoring me..."

Oh he totally forgot Bokuto is in his room too, sitting on the end of his bed watching him. 

"I'm not."

"You are."

"I'm not."

"You've been distant from me in these past few days and I'm worried. Did I do something wrong?"

"You didn't," He answered immediately because Bokuto didn't actually do anything wrong, he was just really jealous, though he shouldn't be. He trust Bokuto, but the thought of a drunk Bokuto kissing a girl on a club didn't help at all.

"I totally did something that made you upset." Sighing, Bokuto shifted a little closer so he's beside him now. "Tell me Baby please," He said softly, but with a hint of desperation in his voice. Akaashi feels guilty.

"You didn't do anything wrong. I was just being stupid." Bokuto wouldn't do such thing, he's just overthinking. 

"Whatever that is, you're not being stupid, Akaashi. Now tell me, what did I do to make my baby this upset."

Akaashi is blushing now and he can't also stop the little smile forming on his lips.

"Don't baby me, Koutarou."

"Yes, I will baby you Keiji and you don't get a say in this." With that, Akaashi rolled his eyes. "Now back to the topic at hand."

"I'm sorry, Kou." Bokuto just urged him to go on. "I was just..." He wasn't prepared for this. He was scared for admitting he was jealous because he is sure it's going to annoy Bokuto. Maybe he'll break up with him for his childish thinking. But, he's just jealous and it's natural to feel a little protective over your boyfriend sometimes, right? 

"Was just?" But the look in Bokuto's eyes made him feel it's going to be alright.

"Jealous..."

Bokuto's eyes widened, but he slowly nodded. "I was jealous because a lot of things can happen in a club. And maybe you don't love me anymore and you decide to break up with me. I can't take that and knowing it's a club, there are many pretty girls there and I'm just me..." He whispers the last sentence. Now he's feeling insecure too. Great.

"Are you crying? Oh my god." Bokuto wraps his arms around him and he knows he's home again. He rests his head at the crook of Bokuto's neck. He misses him so much. "Akaashi, those things didn't happen to me in the club I swear and I love you, I could never break up with you. I'm not even into girls. You know that."

"Pretty boys then." Akaashi could only manage to hear the last parts. He must be really jealous. His boyfriend cupped his cheeks so now they're facing each other. 

"As corny as it is, but you are the prettiest boy my eyes have ever seen, Keiji. Why would I want someone less? I didn't even get to enjoy the party because I was so tired, all I wanna do is go home and call you." Akaashi tried to look at anything but Bokuto. "Baby, look at me."

"I'm really sorry, Kou." Bokuto wiped the tears in his eyes. Now, he's embarrassed as hell. He knows he's foolish for even thinking that in the first place. It's like he didn't know Bokuto. He started crying again. Really, this is just him embarrassing himself. 

"I know." He smiled. "But, baby, you should know by now that I will never do that to you. Okay?" Akaashi could only nod. "And I'm yours for how long as you want me to be with you, okay?" What did he do to have someone as Bokuto. He didn't deserve him.

"Stop that, I know what you're thinking. You deserve someone who understands you and loves you so much and I do understand and love you so much. That enough?"

"Koutarou..." He wants to say something, but he's overwhelmed with all these emotions he had never known he was capable of feeling. 

"Now give me my kisses, I need my kisses. I've been kisses deprived for exactly three days."

And if he can't say something, maybe he could do something. He leaned in to close the gap between him and Bokuto. And he's kissing him, once, twice, until he realized that he will never have enough of him, of his lips, of his taste, of his warmth, of everything. 

To Akaashi, Bokuto's kisses are gentle yet demanding. Taking and giving. There's no battle nor a war, but just seeking closeness and proximity and things alike. And then they were sharing one breath and one passionate moment. 

Akaashi was sitting on Bokuto's lap, cheeks beet red, and hands on the latter's hair. "Where did you learn that?" Bokuto mumbles on his neck. Akaashi shivers and holds back the sound he wasn't willing to let go, but it escapes as soon as Bokuto was doing things again with his neck. 

"From you, Koutarou." He answered, voice ever so soft. 

"Good." Bokuto laughs, and Akaashi decides he couldn't be more in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and English is not my first language, so I'm sorry for all the errors. I love Bokuto and Akaashi so much, I want to cry. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ♡´･ᴗ･`♡


End file.
